


Marvel One-Shots

by demonhunterknight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: ADD Reader in some one shots, Angst, Comment for them though, Crushes, Fluff, Hulk - Freeform, I'll do requests, I'm Sorry, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Pining, Rejection, Smut, one shots, song fic perhaps, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonhunterknight/pseuds/demonhunterknight
Summary: A bunch of random Avengers One shots, not all character/readers shown in tags, my apologies.





	1. Dance with me and cure my ills

Loki/Reader

 

 You sat on the floor of Loki's room, publicly expressing your boredom through spreading your arms and allowing a 'urghh' like noise to be released. Loki glanced up at you and placing a finger in his book to mark the page. He looked at you brow raised in concern.

 

"Are you in pain?" He asked, causing you to sit up straight abruptly. You swivelled around and stared at him your face serious.

 

"Yes. There is only one way to end my pain" You said. He glanced at you, and you smiled. For a God of lies, he really wasn't that good at realising when someone was lying. You pulled out your phone from your f/c hoodie pocket and pressed shuffle on the music, you wriggled your eyebrows at Loki and he frowned in curiosity. The song that happened to start playing was 'Classic' by MKTO. You grinned and told Jarvis to connect it to the speakers. Suddenly the song was playing louder and through the rooms speakers. 

 

You began to move your waist to the beat, aware of Loki's gaze settling on them, you walked over and grabbed his hand pulling him up.

 

"We need to dance" You told him, he looked at you sceptically, and asked.

 

"Will this truly ease your pain?" You nodded and began to sing.

 

"Ooh girl you’re shining, like a 5th avenue diamond, and they don’t make you like they used to~~" At this point you had taken to creating your own dance step with your feet.  


"You're never going out of style~" You laughed at Loki's reaction and spun twice, stepping closer to Loki. "Ooh pretty baby, this world might have gone crazy, the way you saved me, who could blame me~" You stepped even closer, Loki still watching your every move.

 

"When I just wanna make you smile" At this line you took Loki's hands again and half spun him round, when you saw his face again, he was grinning and your smile became wider, letting out a laugh you continued to sing and dance to the music.

 

"I wanna thrill you like Michael" You spun once.

 

"I wanna kiss you like Prince" At this you blew a kiss at Loki, not noticing his blush.

 

"Let’s get it on like Marvin Gaye" You were unaware to the fact Tony had walked into the room at the noise and you continued to spin, trying to coax Loki into joining you.

 

"Like Hathaway write a song for you like this" You spun twice grabbing Loki as you did forcing him to spin with you, at this point Loki was laughing and even moving to the music a bit, you grinned wanting him to dance more.

 

"You’re over my head, I’m out of my mind ,thinking I was born in the wrong time, one of a kind, living in a world gone plastic~~" You grabbed Loki and pulled him closer, blushing as you did so. You moved left and pulled him with you, he gave up resisting and stepped with you, picking up your dance routine with ease. 

 

  
"Baby you’re so classic. Baby you’re so classic Baby you, baby you’re so classic" This time he spun you and you beamed at him, a smile gracing both of your features. You continued to dance, Steve joining Tony at the door, smiling to himself, it had been a while since they had seen you this happy since a mission that had gone wrong, and neither of them wanted your mood to fall from what it was now.

 

"Four dozen of roses, anything for you to notice, all the way to serenade you ,doing it Sinatra style" The music played and you and Loki swayed and twirled around his bedroom, smiling at each other slightly out of breath, not that either of you cared, and swayed to the music.

 

 

"Imma pick you up in a Cadillac, like a gentleman bringin' glamour back, keep it real to real in the way I feel, I could walk you down the aisle~~" Loki's hand slid down to your waist and you blushed, which didn't go unnoticed to the God, he smiled to himself.

 

"I wanna thrill you like Michael" He dipped you, and you laughed at his move.

 

"I wanna kiss you like Prince" He pulled you closer by the waist and pressed his lips into yours. Your eyes widened, and you blushed, you felt his grip tighten on your waist as you kissed, and you wrapped you arms around his neck, bringing him closer, his breath was minty and his lips cold against your warm ones, your eyes were closed now and you leaned forwards trying to get as close as possible, it seemed that Loki was trying to do the same until he pulled away breathing heavily, his eyes scanning your face for any signs of possible rejection, but only found love. He smiled and spun you again. 

 

"Let’s get it on like Marvin Gaye. Like Hathaway write a song for you like this" He pressed another kiss to your mouth and you smiled at him, running a hand through his hair.

 

"You're over my head, I’m out of my mind, thinking I was born in the wrong time, let's start the rewind, everything is so throwback age (I kinda like it like it) ,out of my league, old school chic, like a movie star, from the silver screen, one of a kind living in a world gone plastic"

 

Loki looked at you and pulled you close and whispered.

 

" **Baby you’re so classic** "

 

You laughed and turned as you heard applause from behind you. Tony and Steve stood in the doorway and you blushed knowing they had seen everything. 

Tony was clapping and smiling whilst Steve blushed and clapped slightly as well. You smiled and said.

 

"How much of that did you guys see?" Already knowing the answer.

 

"All of it y/n, all of it" Tony replied waving his phone at you, walking out of the room, your jaw dropped and you heard Loki say.

 

"Don't worry love, we'll get it back.... Possibly" You laughed at this, and watched as Steve followed Tony out of the room, you turned to Loki and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

 

"I love you" You stated.

 

"I love you more" He replied. You laughed and playfully punched him in the arm at his joke.

 

"So not possible"

 


	2. Over and over again (Bruce X Reader)

Word Count: 1,410

 

 

You walked down the corridor of the Avengers tower you hummed along to the tune that had been stuck in your head all day as you took a left down towards the labs. You made sure not to spill the coffee you were carrying for Bruce.

 

The nuclear physicist hadn't left the labs for days and you grew increasingly worried for his health, he had told the others that he had been sleeping but you didn't believe him when Steve had brought it up once at breakfast, and you had decided to bring him caffeine.

 

He would tell you he didn't need it. That he was fine, and in perfectly decent health. But you would always shake your head and push the mug closer to his body.

 

If Bruce had to be honest, he loved that you thought of him when he was too absorbed in his work to take care of himself, and knew that he would be in worse health if you didn't spend hours nagging him to get the much needed sleep his body required to function.

 

You paused slightly as you came to the lab entrance, balancing the cup in one hand you slid the door open, causing Tony to look up whilst Bruce continued to furiously type at his computer.

"Hey Tony, Bruce" You greeted the two as you placed the coffee down in front of Bruce who remained looking at his screen, brow raised in annoyance. You smiled at him, he didn't know how adorable he could be at times. Tony looked at the coffee and at you faking being wounded.

 

"Y/N how could you!? You didn't bring me caffeine!" He fell to the floor dramatically and you laughed.

 

"Sorry Tony, you get  enough coffee as it is, some people however" You point at Bruce. "Seem to be allergic to it, although they're the ones who don't get any sleep" You said putting emphasis on any.

Tony nodded and glanced around the lab, you followed his gaze, taking in the state of the room. Paper slay strewn across the floor and beakers filled with god knows what lay littered across the desk, and the smell....

"This is so not healthy" You stated, Bruce's head tilting away from the screen for a moment. Squinting as if seeing the room for the first time.

"It's not too bad" You glanced at him sceptically.

"Are you serious? It's a freaking' bio-hazard in here, I don't care if you're working, you are getting out of this room and breathing fresh air" Tony nodded and walked out of the room, leaving you and the apparently reluctant scientist to argue.

"I don't need to leave Y/N I'm working on something important at the moment" He says looking at you. You frowned and shook your head.

"Like I said I don't care if you're working, you Bruce are getting out of this God forsaken room, you spend too much time in here and it's unhealthy, and I swear to God I will drag you out of this room if I have too" You said putting your foot down. This needed to stop, you watched Bruce as he shook his head and muttered.

"What was that?" You asked him. He looked at you running a hand through his tussled hair.

"Jesus, I said couldn't you leave me alone for a single minute? I'm busy and I'm not leaving, God you can be so annoying at times, just go away!" The words left his mouth before he could take them back, your eyes widened and you looked down, your face turning red, you felt tears stinging in your eyes as Bruce stepped closer.

"Shit, I'm sorry Y/N, I didn't mean I just-"

"Don't, just please don't" You interrupted him, shakily trying to control the tears that were about to fall, he saw this and his heart shattered, he had ruined everything. You walked past him desperate to get out of the lab.

Once you were out  of the door you broke into a sprint, heading for your room, you ran past Steve who called after you.

"Y/N? Are you okay?" You choked out a response and shut your bedroom door behind you, locking it as you sank to the floor.

The tears came freely now, your breathing was ragged and uneven.

He hated you.

He had to.

You had been too pushy, too worrying, you shouldn't of tried to looked after him he was old enough to take care of himself for goodness sakes.

~~~

"What the hell happened?!" Tony asked voice raised slightly, Bruce's head hung in shame as the other Avengers listened to Tony argue with him.

"I don't know I just lost it! I didn't mean it I oh God, I've blown it, I've ruined everything, she'll never forgive me" He babbled to himself, a fist clenched in his brown locks, his skin turning a pale shade of green, Tony noticed this and stepped backwards.

"Bruce. Just calm down. She'll forgive you, just... Calm down, go to her, talk to her, apologise" He said trying to calm the man before him down, the green faded slightly and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"O-Okay" The scientist replied as he walked off in the direction of your room.  
  


~~~

You head shot up as you heard a knock at the door. You ignored it and buried your head in your lap again. The knocking continued and you heard what sounded like a head rest against the door.

"Y/N... Please, I'm... I'm sorry, earlier.. I just, lost it, I wasn't mad at you please. Just talk to me.... I hate this... I can't I just..." He trailed off, unsure of what to say and you slowly moved your body, you stood up, hand shaking, reaching for the lock.

"Please let me in" He said desperately. You unlocked the door, the click echoing through the corridor. Bruce pushed the door open and you stepped back, your shoes suddenly interesting to you. Your eyes were still red from crying and tears were still trailing down your cheeks, Bruce felt a pang of guilt, knowing he was the cause of your tears.

"Y/N, I'm sorry, I was never mad at you, believe me when I say that, I love how you always worry about me, It's not annoying, it's cute and I just.." He kept on talking and you blushed at the man's words, did he truly think that?

"Really?" you interrupted, seeking confirmation of what he had said. Bruce looked at you his face turning red.

"Yes" He said honestly. "You are always the one to make sure i'm okay, always the one to make sure I'm sleeping, even if you have to drag me to my room. And I appreciate it so much, but I know I can never return the amount of favours that you've given to me." You stared at the man as he poured out and spilled all of the secrets he had never dared tell you.

"I love that you put everyone above yourself even if you aren't in full health yourself, and I love how when you're doing something you hum a little tune which is just downright adorable, and I just, I never wanted to hurt you, it's the last thing I ever wanted. But I love yo-" He cut himself short, surprising both of you, he hadn't meant to say that, you weren't supposed to find out. He knew you never would return his feelings.

"Y-You love me?" You asked him incredulously. You couldn't believe it. Bruce. Bruce Banner the man you had fallen for over and over again, had just said he loves you.

Bruce shuffled nervously.

"I... I. Yes, I love you, I love you so much and I get tha-" You cut him off by kissing him, his eyes widened as your hand reached around his waist pulling him closer. Eventually he got over the fact you had just kissed him, and kissed you back. His arms wrapping around your waist in return.

The kiss was slow and gentle, Bruce not wanting to scare you and you too nervous to make it anything more. Eventually you pulled away, Bruce leant his forehead on yours and grinned.

"So I guess you like me too?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"Yeah, you could say that" You laughed in response. He pulled you closer and you stayed there holding each other.

Safe in each others arms.


End file.
